Hurt
by skullgirllove
Summary: Hermione and Draco never liked each other but when they are forced to live together things get revealed. Over time Hermione learns some shocking things about Draco's past. Rate M for Child Abuse language and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1 The Secret

"You're a fucking prick Malfoy!" Hermione snapped storming into the common room they had been forced to share. Wasn't that just like Dumbledore to try and promote inter-house unity. And, since they were both head boy and girl they were surpossed to be mature enough to handle it. If he only knew.

"Same to you mud-blood whore!" The door slammed behind them and they whirled around, staring into each other's eyes with pure loathing.

"I'm trying to HELP you!" Hermione snapped. "But I can't do that if you _won't tell me what's wrong!_"

"Nothing is wrong!" Malfoy growled. "What do you care anyway? You hate me!" No shit….

"You hated me first. I can't stand to see you like this! Tell me Draco!" Malfoy sneered.

"So it's Draco now?"

"When are you going to get over yourself and realize that I actually care about you?" Hermione yelled. "Do I hate you as person? Hell yes! But I don't want to see you hurting like this! No one deserves that, not even you"

"Stay out of it Granger, you have no idea." Ok now she was just getting annoyed.

"Well being a deatheater must be very hard on you."

"Shut up!" Draco said moving his face within inches of hers. Hermione didn't stop, she was on a roll.

"You are a self-riotous, arrogant, little git!" She yelled in his face. "Your just like your fucking father!" So there.

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed at her. With one hand he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against a wall. Hermione cried out in pain, he was gripping her wrist hard!

"NEVER compare me to my father! You have no fucking idea!" Hermione saw anger in Draco's grey eyes and it scared her. For a minuet she honestly thought he was going to kill her. As suddenly as it had come the anger left his eyes. He stared at Hermione in disbelief and quickly let go of her wrist.

"Oh my god…." He said softly. "Oh my god Hermione…I'm...I'm sorry."

"Draco PLEASE!" She whispered, gripping her throbbing wrist.

"I can't…" Draco said and turned on his heels. The door slammed shut behind him. Hermione stared after him for a few second before shaking her head.

"Screw it!" She muttered before making her way up to Draco's room. She was actually very surprised at what she saw. Unlike most teenagers rooms Draco's was impeccably clean. He had a few posters of animals and rock bands but mostly the walls were bare. There were books EVERYWHERE. Then Hermione found what she was looking for in the corner of Draco's room. A little bowl filled with opaque liquid. Bingo.

Slowly Hermione went over to the bowl and, taking a deep breath shoved her head in. Memories instantly flooded her mind.

The first thing that Hermione registered was the smell of dust. Dust? Where was she? Slowly she blinked and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized that she was lying under a bed. The next thing she heard was the quiet sound of breathing. Turning her head she saw what must have been a young Draco Malfoy. He looked to be about seven or eight. His platinum blonde hair was mussed and his lip was cut. He was barley breathing and the look in his eyes was of utmost terror. Instinctively Hermione reached out her hand to comfort him. It passed right through him. He didn't even blink. Then he stiffed and as Hermione strained her ears she could hear it, footsteps.

"Draco!" Came a loud, angry voice. "Come out you sniveling coward!" That could only be Lucius. There came a loud bang a few feet away and Draco closed his eyes, breathing quickly. The footsteps stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Please" Draco mouthed, eyes closed. "Please, please, please!" All of a sudden the bed flew up and Draco was thrown to the floor. He struggled to get up as Lucius sneered in disgust. He seemed to tower over his frightened son.

"Hiding again?" With a quick blow he struck Draco across the back with his cane. He cried out in agony. He tried to bite his lip against the pain and a single tear feel from his eye. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Get up!" Lucius snapped, kicking his son in the ribs. Although Draco tried he let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor. Disgusted Lucius hit him again.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried. "Stop!"

"Stop please." Draco whimpered. "I promise father I'll never do it again! Please PLEASE!" With a cry he was hit again.

"No!" Hermione yelled and the world started to change around her. The last thing she heard was Lucius screaming at Draco between blows. "

"This. Will. Teach. You. Not. To. Get water. On. The. Bathroom. Floor!"

Suddenly Hermione was in the Malfoy kitchen. Draco was tied to a chair in front of her. He was older now, maybe 13 or 14. He struggled to break free but could not. Behind him Lucius stood poking the fire. This seemed strange to Hermione since the window showed summer weather.

"You think you can get out of this Draco." Lucius purred. "But you know I always get my way."

"Not this time." Draco said in a horse whisper. "His eyes never left the fire poker. Lucius got up and began to stroll around the room, poker in hand.

"Why do you resist?" He hissed. "Why fight it? Why not surrender yourself to the darkness? Like your ancestors. Like your mother and me." For a minuet there was silence. Then Draco spoke so softly Hermione had to strain her ears to hear.

"Because I'm not you." Draco said, "Because I will never be like you." Deathly silence followed in which Lucius and Draco stared each other in the eye. Hermione forgot how to breathe. Even in his position Draco stared defiantly at his father, never breaking eye contact. It was amazing how two pairs of grey eyes, so similar in color, could represent such different men. Finally, with a sick grin Lucius thrust the red-hot poker on to Draco's back. There was a sound of burning flesh and Draco screamed.

"You think you've won." Lucius snapped, burning Draco again "But I always win. Always." As the horrible sounds of a father hurting his child filled the air Hermione felt herself going back. She ended up sitting on the floor of Draco's room but she didn't realize it. Her head was still ringing with his screams.

"Oh God." She whispered. "All this time…no one knew…." She remembered how she had talked to him earlier. The hurt in his eyes. She understood now. His feelings blended with hers. All those years of abuses and no one knew.

"Oh god!" she repeated. With that she covered her face with her hands and did something she thought she would never do. She cried for the Slytherin Prince.


	2. Chapter 2 It doesn't have to Hurt

_I can't do this._ Draco though as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had known all along that he wouldn't be able to. Yet here he stood. He hadn't ment to lash out at Hermione like that, really he hadn't but lately he had been under so much pressure, so very much that he just snapped and turned into…turned into…his father. He hung his head. Hermione had been right and he knew it.

"No!" He said to the empty bathrom. "No I am NOT him. I will never be him!" As he looked at himself in the mirror all he saw was his fathers face. Same eyes, same hair, same expression as he beat innocent people. No! Draco cupped water in his hands and threw it in his face, desperately trying to wash the image away. When he looked back in the mirror he let out a groan of despair. He had know all along that water cannot change a face, the same way crying couldn't change his current position. Even then it was just water. Water cannot change a soul.

"I have to find him." Hermione realized suddenly. "Who knows what he's doing now and it's all…" she licked her dry lips. "It's all because of me." Hurridley she scarmbeled to her feet and ran from the room. Something told her deep in her gut that wherever she was going she needed to get there fast. She racked her brain. Where would he be somewhere he wanted to be all alone? To hide from the memories.

Before she could stop it one of her own memory slipped into her mind. Fifth year. She was sobbing on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _Shhhhh little girl._ She heard the voice she had tried so hard to forget. _It will be ok. Don't scream, don't scream._ No! She would not think of that now. Not now not ever again. She had to find Draco.

Running quickly, he feet making soft padding sounds on the stone floor. She raced down the halls to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As she neared the door she slowed and tried to calm her breathing. She heard quiet sobbing coming from inside. She was momentarily blown away. She had never heard Malfoy cry before. Even when he was thrown from his broom in Quidditch he hadn't cried. To hear him now sounding so miserable and alone was almost more than she could bear.

Slowly, she peeked around the door. Malfoy had his back to her. He was facing the mirror, hands gripping the sink so hard the knuckles were white. His blonde hair was mussed and sobs racked his body. He stood gazing at his reflection in the mirror.

"I can't." He whispered to himself. "I can't."

"Can't do what?" Hermione asked, stepping where he could see her. Draco whirled around to face her, a terrified expression on his face. Water dripped from his hair, mixed with the tears running down his face. He was so pale…

"Hermione I told you." Malfoy said, forgetting, Hermione relized, to use her last name. "You wouldn't understand."

"Help me understand Draco." Hermione said moving closer to him. "Help me understand you." Draco only shook his head.

"I can't." He said, turning back to the mirror.

"Draco I saw." Three words were all it took for the fear to creep into Draco's eyes.

"No." He said backing up. "No…"

"I know." Hermione continued. "I know what he did to you." She stared at him pity creeping into her expression. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Draco whispered. This obviously wasn't what he had expected.

"I am sorry you had to go through that." Hermione said, stepping closer to him. "I didn't know."

"You don't…you don't hate me?"

"No." Draco stared at her sadly.

"Why not?" There was silence for a minuet. With a shock Hermione relized that Lucius must have made Draco believe that he really deserved the abuse. It made sense. Abuse was all he had ever known. Every touch was one intended to hurt. For sixteen years he had known only hurt.

"Come here." Hermione whispered to him. Draco looked at her questioningly but she encouraged him with her eyes. Slowly, carefully he took a step towards her. They were standing only inches apart. Draco wasn't that much taller than her but Hermione still had to look up to look him in the eye.

Very slowly she reached out and took his hand. His immediate reaction was to pull away.

"Don't." Hermione whispered. "I won't hurt you. Look at me." Grey eyes connected with brown. Hermione gently traced her hand up his arm, feeling scars under her fingertips. She resisted the urge to shudder. Never breaking eye contact she worked her way up to his face, brushing the hair from his eyes. He closed his eyes savoring this new feeling of feather soft fingers brushing his skin. Hermione lingered there for a minuet before sliding her hand down to his chest, right over his heart.

"See?" she said looking him in the eye. "It doesn't have to hurt." They stayed like that for a long time. Blood was forgotten for once. They were a girl and a boy sharing feather touches. Not a Slytherin and a Gryphindor, not a pureblood and a muggle born. They were two human beings and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't be Him

"Does he die?" Draco asked, looking up from the book he was reading. Hermione sat on the other end of the couch, doing homework while absent-mindedly twirling a piece of her hair. She looked up at Draco, a smirk on her face.

"That'd be telling."

"Awwww!"

"Just keep reading. Now shush I need to finish this." Draco sighed and went back to his book, Hamlet. Hermione had been surprised he'd never read it considering how extensive his library was. Still, better late than never.

It had been a week since they had talked in the bathroom and neither of them had brought it up. While it was shaky a friendship was developing between them. In that week Hermione had managed to coax Draco to do something he had done only a handful of times in his life, smile.

At that moment Ron burst into the room. Hermione looked up from her book startled.

"Mione what are you doing?" Ron asked, out of breath in the doorway. " I thought you were coming to Hogsmead with Harry and me."

"Oh my gosh Ron I'm sorry I completely forgot!" said Hermione. "I'm going to have to skip this one. I have all this studying…" Ron's eyes drifted to Draco. He and Hermione's legs were splayed on the couch, touching. Neither seemed to care. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He snapped, etching quotations with his fingers. "'Studying.' Well when you're done whoring around with this ferret come and see Harry and me yeah?" With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Oi!" Malfoy yelled jumping up from the couch. Hermione hadn't moved. She looked down at her book, biting her lip.

"Draco it's fine." She said softly.

"It is not fine!" He snapped. "That git has no right to say that to you!" He walked back over to Hermione.

"Does he do that often?" Hermione hesitated then slowly nodded her head. Draco looked at her for a minuet then sat down next to her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Hermione listen to me. You are amazing. Your beautiful, your sweet, your smarter than me." Hermione blushed at the compliments and turned away. Draco cupped her face with his hands, gently making her look at him.

"You're an amazing friend. And if Ron can't see that well he just doesn't deserve you." Hermione gaped at him. Draco smiled.

"See?" he said, repeating what she had said to him a week earlier. "It doesn't have to hurt." Hermione looked at him for a minuet and then her eyes teared up and she buried herself in Draco's chest. He was taken aback at the unexpected tenderness but he recovered quickly and wrapped his muscled arms around her, burying his hands in her hair. He rocked her in his arms, rubbing circles on her back and whispering words of comfort. Hermione sobbed, as she hadn't in months, loving the comforting feel of Draco's arms around her.

"It'll be okay." He whispered into her hair. "I'm here. It'll be okay."

"What the hell am I doing?" Draco thought, leaning against a stone doorway. "Why did I have to drag her into this?" Hermione had helped him through some of the worst things but this was so much bigger. If she knew what he had to do, what he had become…she would never look at him the same way she had that night in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No, if he told her it would be all over. But if he waited she might die. That was something he couldn't even think about.

"…screwing around with that git!" Malfoy strained his ears to hear the rest of the conversation. Slowly, quietly, he slipped out of his alcove and followed the voices.

"With Malfoy?" said another voice. "No way! She loves **you **man." As Draco rounded a corner he was a head of red hair disappearing down the stairs. His hands clenched. Weasly.

_Don't, _said the voice in his head. _Don't be him._ Draco forced himself to steady his breathing and continued to listen.

"Yeah right." Weasly continued. "She was looking pretty cozy with him last night. Little whore."

_Don't, don't, don't. _" Pretends to be all innocent. I always knew she was a slut."

_DON'T, DON'T, DON'T! _" You know what, they deserve each other." Ron continued. "Slytherin Bastard and the Gryffindor mudblood." _Snap!_

In the blink of an eye Malfoy had rounded the corner, grabbed Ron by the throat and shoved him against a wall.

"Oi!" Harry yelled from behind him.

"Stay out of this Potter!" Malfoy hissed before turning to Ron.

"Listen Weasly," he said, voice dangerously low. "I don't like you, I have never liked you. If I had my way I would have hexed your ass into next week after the way you treated Hermione last night. The only, and I mean ONLY, reason I didn't do that was because it MIGHT hurt her. But if you ever, ever talk about her that way again I will break you over my leg. And don't think for a minuet that I'm not serious." With that Draco dropped Ron roughly to the ground and strode away, the anger still burning deep inside him. He had wanted to do so much worst to Ron but he had stayed in control. Mostly.

"That" Malfoy said as he walked the many stairs back up to him common room "Is what makes me different, better, than HIM."


	4. Chapter 4 Unforgivable

Draco's little talk with Ron had kept him away from Hermione but it didn't stop him from bad mouthing both her and Malfoy. Draco could deal with it pretty easily, he had gotten use to it over the years but he was concerned about Hermione. While she was all smiles on the outside there was no telling what was going on beneath the surface.

Draco and Hermione were sitting across the aisle from each other in potions when it happened. While they were becoming friends they didn't yet feel comfortable sitting together in class and therefore announcing their friendship to the school. Still, the rumors flew, helped greatly by Ron's malicious tongue. This very tongue was flapping like mad that day and it was all Draco could do to keep from reaching forward and yanking it out.

" Such a horrid little prick." Ron said in a hushed whisper. " Always strutting around like he's better than us." Draco sighed. That would be him. No sweat, he'd heard it all before.

"Bet he thinks it the best bloody thing in the world to be a deatheater." Ok that was pushing it. Draco's hands clenched slightly.

"Probably gets off on torturing people like auntie Bellatrix."

"Shut it Weasly." Malfoy said softly. Ron turned around, staring angrily into Malfoy's stormy eyes.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it then?" Ron sneered.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to shut your fucking mouth before I come over there and jinx it shut." Ron stood, knocking over his chair in the process. He had grown tall and a little intimidating.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked. He ignored her.

"Weasly trust me," Draco said, also standing. "Bugger off."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasly!" Ron snorted.

"You think you're so tough. Strutting around like you own the bloody joint. Yeah well we all know who the real tough guy is don't we?" Draco's heart froze.

"What are you playing at Weasly?" As an answer Ron moved his arm towards Draco. On instinct, the blond boy raised his arm to protect himself. Ron's arm hovered in the air inches from Malfoy's head. A victorious smirk crossed his face. He turned and faced the class.

"Do you see that then?" he laughed. "What could make a bloke flinch like that? Some one's been beating Draco here real bad." He stared Draco in the eyes. "I wonder…" he sneered. The entire class was silent. All eyes were on Draco. Had he paid any attention he would have realized that these eyes didn't show loathing or malice but pity and shock at what Ron had done. Even professor McGonagall didn't speak.

Never breaking eye contact with Ron, a trick he had learned long ago, Draco slowly backed up then turned around and walked out of the room with his head held high. No one made any move to stop him.

The full affects of what he had done started to hit Ron. He stared in horror at the eyes that stared at him in disgust.

"No," he whispered. 'I didn't mean…" His eyes feel on Hermione. He could always read her like a book and now he saw disappointment sadness anger and fear. She stared at him like another person might stare at someone who had just committed a horrible crime.

"Hermione." Ron said moving towards her. "Hermione please." Hermione flinched away from his touch, and stood. She stared at Ron in disbelief, slowly shaking her head. Then she too turned and walked out the door. Ron wanted desperately to run after her but his feet seemed glued to the floor. He wanted to call after her but he couldn't find the words. All he could do was watch the girl he loved turn her back on him for what he knew would be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5 Hurt

**A/N: Ok so just so you know I have shamelessly based this chapter on Hurt by Nine Inch Nails and/or Jonny Cash. If you look at the lyrics you can see what I'm talking about also the title of the story. Ta Da! Reviews please!**

He had to get it off! Draco slashed at the mark on his left arm desperately trying to cut it out. His knife bounced off, nicking him in the arm. Lucius had been very carful; putting a barrier spell around the mark so that there was no way Draco could remove it. Draco knew this but still he had to try.

He groaned in despair and slumped against the sink. How many times had he tried this before? He had the scars to prove that he had tried. They ran up his arm like twisted red snakes yet it hadn't worked, it never worked. But that didn't prevent him from trying again.

Hermione was part of it now. This mark, this awful, dark mark that adorned his skin would drive her away, rightfully so. Draco could barley stand to look at the thing and he wasn't nearly as pure and good as Hermione. No, he hadn't been pure for a long time now. The darkness that was Voldemort and his father had taken over his life. It had ruined him, broken him. He couldn't let that happen to Hermione.

Sometimes he didn't even care if he missed the mark, like he always did. He didn't mind the pain really, in fact he welcomed it. It proved there was still some feeling left in him, something in this world was real. It tore a hole in his soul, the cutting. The sting of the needle felt dull against his arm, so familiar he didn't even flinch when it touched him anymore. He wanted to kill it all away, every moment, every bad memory, but it was no use. He could never kill the memories no matter how hard he tried.

"Draco?" A familiar voice questioned from behind him. Hastily, Draco pulled down his sleeve and turned to face Hermione.

"Draco I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry about today."

'It's fine." Malfoy said, trying to sound casual. We've done this before, he though, this same scene. The effect was lost on Hermione. She knew Malfoy on a personal level and she knew that he was not fine.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Draco said a little too quickly. "Weasly's a git, that's all there is-." He paused, seeing Hermione's eyes widen in shock. "What is it?"

"Draco," Hermione said, pointing. "Your arm." Draco looked down and saw that his once white sleeve had been stained red with blood. Shit!

"It's nothing." He mumbled. Hermione moved towards him. He moved away from her. Frowning she took another step in his direction. She reached her hand towards him but he yanked it away, desperately.

"What are you afraid of?" Draco shook his head violently from side to side.

"Please Hermione." He said. "Don't."

"Draco." She said. "Listen to me. I'm not going to be angry or afraid. I just want to help. Please let me see your arm." He didn't move. Hermione stared at him imploringly.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione said looking him in the eye. Her eyes were such a beautiful brown, Draco thought. He could get lost in those eyes. He hesitated then sighed.

"I trust you." With that Hermione reached for Draco's arm. He let her take it this time. She gasped at the blood seeping through his sleeve and ran her fingers over it. Draco grimaced in pain. Hermione stopped and looked up at him, waiting for him to let her know she could continue. After a minuet Draco nodded at her. Slowly, slowly, a centimeter at a time Hermione pushed back the sleeve until it was bunched up around Draco's elbow. The dark mark stared back at her surrounded by bleeding cuts. Draco heard Hermione gasp.

"Draco…" she whispered. He couldn't speak, too ashamed to speak to her. Hermione's fingertips soft as feathers ran up his arm. She still stared at him in shock, tears clouding her eyes. It was more than Draco could bear.

"Hermione." Draco ventured. Then she did something that surprised Draco so much he couldn't speak. She raised his arm to her lips and kissed the mark. She the proceeded to tenderly kiss every single one of his scares, old and new. It was Draco's turn to not breath. Hermione ran her hands up over his arms, up to his chest, taking the hurt away. Her hands stopped at his heart like they had done once before.

"This," she said, stroking his injured arm lightly with one hand. "This doesn't matter to me." Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you mental?" he said with a humorless laugh. "Look at me, look at what I am." Hermione shook her head. The hand returned to Draco's chest. His heart beat steadily under it.

"This" Hermione said softly. "This matters." She looked up into Draco's eyes, in a way that looked as if she was trying to see into his soul. Slowly, cautiously, standing on tiptoe, she leaned into him and pressed a kiss gently to his lips.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Neither one wanted to end the moment. Finally Hermione pulled away. She gazed into Malfoy's eyes; tears shinning in the corners of her own brown ones.

"Please." She whispered. "Please don't die." In response Malfoy took her in his arms, silent sobs racking his body. They stood there holding each other for a long time, their sobs resonating through the room, their tears mixing with the water pooling on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 The Nameless Man

**A/N:** **WARNING! This is a VERY dark chapter, contains rape and attempted rape. You have been warned!**

With a sigh Hermione closed her textbook and slumped back in her chair. It was late, time to call it a night. She smiled, thinking about Draco waiting for her in the common room. They had been taking everything extremely slow, neither one wanting to rush the relationship. Hermione was secretly glad they hadn't yet gotten past kissing. She didn't know if she could handle more, even with Draco, who she knew would never hurt her. She didn't know if she could deal with the memories of…no, she mustn't think of that.

Quickly Hermione shoved her things into her book bag and left the library. Looking at the clock she realized she really was late. Poor Draco sitting up waiting for her all this time!

Everyone was in bed and she trod the hallways alone, the sound of her footsteps resounding through the building. Even in Hogwarts it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Hermione!" Her heart stopped as she whirled around to face…Ron? Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Ron!" She laughed. "You scared me!"

"Did I?" Hermione hesitated. There was something off about him, what was it?

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said casually, slowly advancing towards her. Now she was getting scared.

"Ron, this is freaking me out, what's with you?" He made no response and continued to move towards her.

"Ron-." Hermione whispered, trying to back away. In an instant he was on top of her, pushing her against the wall. She couldn't move, couldn't get way.

_There there little girl. _The voice hissed through her mind. _It's gonna be aaaaaaalright, I'm gonna take good care of you. Don't scream little girl don't scream._

'Don't try to scream Mione." Ron growled in her ear. "No one can hear you this late at night. His mouth attacked her neck, he bite down hard.

"Stop!" She cried. Ron responded by slapping her hard against the face. She whimpered.

_What are you so afraid of? Your gonna like this._

"Tell me you like it!" Ron demanded as he ripped open her shirt. She cried out in fear and started to claw at his arms. They were like bars of steel, unyielding, keeping her imprisoned.

_Do you like it, hmmm? Say that you like it. Don't scream, don't scream._

"Tell me you like it!" Ron repeated, starting to tug at her skirt. "Tell me I do it better than HIM!"

"No, no, no!" Hermione whimpered desperately. "Ron please!"

"He doesn't even come close does he?" Ron sneered, his hands roaming everywhere, oh it hurt! " Doesn't make you feel like this does he?"

The hands, they were back again, touching, probing in every part of her. She didn't want it, she didn't want this. No! Stop, stop!

"Stop!" Yelled a voice but it wasn't her own. Suddenly Ron's weight left her and Hermione struggled to cover herself. Ron was sprawled on the floor, Draco stood over him, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Oi!" Ron bellowed at Malfoy, rubbing his cheek. In a flash Malfoy pulled out his wand and sent Ron flying across the room and into a wall. Before he could get up Draco was pressing him against the wall, their faces very close.

"Listen Weasly," Malfoy hissed, his voice dangerously low "I warned you and this is your last chance. What happened here is nothing compared to what's gonna happen next time." Malfoy's grey eyes bore into Ron's.

"If you ever touch Hermione like that again I. Will. Kill you." With that he flung Ron to the ground. The red head scrambled to his feet, rubbing his sore arm.

"Get out." Draco said, so quiet it was scary. Ron hurriedly obliged and his red head disappeared behind the corner. Draco then ran over to Hermione and fell to his knees beside her.

"Mione are you ok?" She cried out in fear and scrambled away from him.

"It's me!" Draco said, reaching out his hand to her. "Hermione…" She didn't see him. The look in his eyes when he was talking to Ron, that anger, that hate, HE had had that exact same expression. Right before…

"Mione!"

_"Hello there little girl." Hermione turned around._

_ "Hello." She said, a little nervous. Her mother had warned her not to talk to strangers. But her mother wasn't here now was she?_

_ "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Hermione gulped. Maybe this man could help her. He didn't __**look **__dangerous._

_ "I've lost my mother. I don't know where she is." The man tut-tuted. _

_ "That's not good.' He said. "Not good at all." Hermione noticed something funny about his voice, he had a lisp maybe. Oh well, it didn't mean anything._

_ "Don't worry." The man said, putting his arm around her. "I'll take care of you." Hermione shivered. This wasn't right, something felt wrong. She had to leave…_

_ "Whoa there little one." The man chuckled, grabbing her arm so hard it hurt. "Where do you think your going?" Hermione struggled against him._

_ "Let me go!" she screamed in desperation. "Let me go, let me go, let me-." All of a sudden something cold and sharp was being pressed against her neck. She gasped in fright._

_ "There there little girl." The man hissed, maneuvering her into a dark alley_. "_It's gonna be aaaaaaalright, I'm gonna take goood care of you. Don't scream little girl don't scream." She watched in silence as she was dragged further and further away from the light. She whimpered._

_ "Hush hush." The man crooned and Hermione felt him undoing his belt behind her. His big hands roamed everywhere._

_ "Please stop." Hermione whispered. "I won't tell anyone I promise."_

_ "What are you so afraid of?" The man murmured in her ear, slowly rubbing her under her skirt. "Your gonna like this." Hermione tried to get away again but the man pressed the knife against her throat. He started undressing her, throwing her clothes to the side. In one move he had flung her onto an old mattress lying on the floor. Hermione realized that this man must have done this before. This was where he brought the children before he…before…_

_ "Relax." The man said, rubbing Hermione's chest as he took off the last of her clothes. "You'll like this." Hermione whimpered. She didn't like it, she didn't._

_ All of a sudden pain shot through Hermione's body. This was worse than anything she had ever felt before. It was like fire coursing through her veins._

"_Do you like it, hmmm?" the man said." Say that you like it. Don't scream, don't scream." Hermione could see the man's face out of the corner of her tear filled eye. His eyes were filled with anger and lust and evil. Grey eyes staring at her. Grey eyes?_

"Hermione!" The man yelled but it wasn't his voice. The name-less man's eyes had been brown not grey. And this voice, this voice had a name.

"Mione!" All of a sudden the man, the alley, the pain, all of it was gone. Hermione blinked and found herself in Draco's arms, staring into his worried grey eyes. Not brown, grey.

"Oh my god!" Draco sighed in relief. "You collapsed, I couldn't wake you up! I though…" Hermione cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. Shocked, Draco returned the hug.

'Ron…" she whispered nervously.

"He's gone." Draco said. "He's never gonna hurt you again."

"Why?" Hermione whispered. "Why would he do that?" Draco shook his head.

"I don't know Mione." He murmured into her hair. "But I won't let it happen again. I swear to you. I will always be here." Hermione broke down crying and sobbed into Draco's chest.

"It'll be ok." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here Mione. I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7 What are we Going to Do?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long and it's so short but I was on vacay and I want to give you guys something. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Where's Ron then?" Hermione asked as she plopped down in the seat beside Harry. He gulped and looked down at his plate.

"Um, he's still upstairs."

"Hermione he's been saying awful things about you!" Ginny burst out. Harry shot her a look.

"What kinds of things?" Hermione demanded. Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Well…" Harry started.

"Like that you're sleeping with Malfoy." Ginny said, laughing nervously. "Obviously THAT'S not true."

"Obviously…" Hermione mumbled. Harry and Ginny turned to her.

"I'm not!" She snapped. She stared at her friends in horror. "My god, did you actually believe him?"

"No!" They said in unison.

"Maybe…." Harry confessed.

"He's my brother…" Added Ginny. Hermione laughed, leaning back in her chair.

"You can't be serious." She snorted. "Ron's mad because I wouldn't give him the time of day, end of story. Still he's quite over done it this time. Saying I'm sleeping with that ferret, imagine!" Her friends stared at her suspiciously for a moment then shrugged and continued with their breakfast. Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief.

As discreetly as possible she glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was deep in conversation with his "friends." Pansy kept trying to put her hug him but he gently pushed her away. What ever he was saying must have been wildly funny because the table erupted with laughter.

"Idiots." Hermione mumbled. If the Slytherins had bothered to look Draco in the eyes they would have realized that there was no laughter dancing in them, only sadness.

As if on queue Draco turned to face Hermione. They stared at each other sadly. Draco mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her before turning back to his friends. So he was talking badly about her too. A pang of sadness ran through Hermione. She hated having to live this way. The secrets were killing her. But what could she do?

"I'm sorry Dray." She whispered too soft for anyone but her to hear before she turned back to Harry and Ginny.

XXXXX

"Oi!" Hermione called after the retreating hufulpuff who had knocked her down in the hallway. She got to her knees and started to pick up her fallen papers. A foot shoot out of nowhere and kicked her in the back.

"Hey!" She called after her attacker who didn't turn around. Scowling Hermione got to her feet.

"Traitor!" Some one hissed." She spun around but she couldn't tell who had uttered the word.

"Mudblood whore!" Another snapped.

"Slytherin lover!"

"Deatheater!" Overwhelmed by all the voices dripping with hatred, Hermione disappeared into a little corridor.

"They all hate me…" she whispered to herself, tears running down her face. Her head jerked up as some one else entered her hiding place. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar head of blonde hair.

"Draco…" she breathed.

"I saw what they were doing to you." He said, his face filled with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes. Draco shook his head.

"I know your not." He stepped closer to her. "Mione…"

"Draco!" She whispered frantically. "People will see!"

"I don't care!" He said, getting so close to her that their faces were almost touching. "I only want you." At those words the world around Hermione dissolved. All she could see was messy blonde hair and soulful grey eyes.

"Dray…" She whispered, gripping his color and pulling him closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a flash of red. Red? Someone gasped, bringing Hermione back to reality. She turned to see Harry and Ginny staring at her, mouths open. She realized just how close she and Malfoy were, his hands were on her waist and their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Ginny please…" She began, detaching herself quickly from Malfoy. Ginny only shook her head, tears swimming in her eyes. The redhead then turned and walked away, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Harry remained where he was for a minuet, looking as though he wanted to say something more. In the end he turned tail and followed after his girlfriend.

"No!" Hermione whispered, putting her hands to her face. She slumped to the floor, tears streaming down from her eyes. She barley noticed when Draco slumped down next to her, leaning on one hand, worried creasing his face. They stayed like that in silence for a long time. Finally Draco spoke up.

"What are we going to do?" he said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8 Three Little Words

**A/N Ok here's another one! I know, I know, it's short but all those of you who have been patiently waiting for good old-fashioned fluff here ya go! Review please! Enjoy!**

Draco sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, head resting in his hands. God he had really screwed it up this time. He and Hermione hadn't spoken since earlier that day. They had barley even made eye contact. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine what she must be going through because of him, all because of him.

"It's not fair!" He muttered to himself. "Why can't we be together? Whose to say who I can and can't be with?" He leaned back against the wall groaning angrily. It was times like this that he used to run a razor across his skin, let the blood and the pain bleed away. But it was different now, Hermione was different. He used to cut his veins open in an effort to hold back the darkness but Hermione was the only thing that had ever really given him light. And ever since she had found him out, ever since she had kissed him that first time in this very spot, he hadn't been able to do the awful deed.

Still, the urge to hurt himself was strong. He gripped the sides of the sink hard in order to do something else with his hands. As he often did he gazed up at himself in the mirror with disgust. It was that face that made it impossible to be with Hermione.

"It's not fucking fair." He whispered.

"Draco?" A quiet voice said from behind him. He knew that voice anywhere. Slowly he turned to face the beautiful, if somewhat shaken looking, brunette.

"Hi." She said nervously. Malfoy shook his head.

"Mione I'm sorry." He said. "I never wanted you to go through this. If this is what it takes for you to be with me…" he hesitated. "If you don't want to anymore I understand." It was the hardest thing he had ever said in his life but he had to say it. He never wanted Hermione to suffer for him.

Hermione sighed softly.

"It's going to get harder and harder to be together Draco." She said. Draco's grip on the sink tightened. He knew what was coming but he couldn't bring himself to face it.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He finally asked. He couldn't bear to look behind him so he didn't see Hermione's shocked expression or notice when she moved closer to him.

"No." she whispered, sliding her arms around him from behind. He flinched out of habit at her gentle touch. Surprised Malfoy turned around so that he was looking Hermione in the eye. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I love you." The words hit Draco like a ton of bricks. _I love you._ The dark bathroom seemed brighter than the sun. _I love you. _All the hurt all the pain he had ever felt evaporated from his mind and he was left, for once, as simply him. _I love you. _No one had ever said that to him before. He got a brand on his arm instead. Draco almost didn't recognize the new feeling flooding through him; so different it was from everything he had felt before. Pure and untouched and good. Love.

"Mione…" he said and he realized that a single tear had slipped from his eye. Grabbing hold of Hermione's face with both hands he brought it to his own and pressed a searing kiss to her lips.

Hermione moaned, feeling the familiar fire works resonating through her body. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck she kissed him back again and again.

"I love you Hermione." Draco said between kisses, tears openly streaming down his face. "I love you. I love you." Hermione feel tears running down her own cheeks and brought Malfoy closer to her, losing herself in his touch. She wanted all of him, she couldn't get enough.

They stayed like that; pressing fiery kisses to each other's lips, holding each other as close as was humanly possible. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice the elderly wizard who happened to pass by the room. He screeched to a halt at the doorway, wondering if what he was seeing was even possible. Peering into the bathroom he confirmed his first observation. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger together. He defiantly had not seen **that** coming.

A smile crept across the old wizard's face as he wondered what he could do with this new information. For now better not say anything, he didn't want to do anything to hurt either student. Still it was interesting.

Dumbledore then quickly moved away as if he had not seen anything. Better to leave now before the interesting new couple got any more involved.

**A/N: So what did you think? Don't worry it won't be rainbows and ice cream for long; this is Hermione and Malfoy after all. Want to find out what happens next? Keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Always

Hermione and Malfoy sat in their shared common room doing Snape's obnoxious homework. Well, Hermione was doing homework, or trying to, Malfoy had given up long ago. He sat lounged on the couch looking impossibly sexy and so damn distracting.

The brunette peeked over the top of her book only to stare right into Malfoy's piercing grey eyes. She quickly pretended she was checking the time and looked away, drawing a laugh from Malfoy.

"Give it up Mione." He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes. That stupid smirk again.

"No." she pouted playfully, giving him a shove away from her. "I have to finish this so shoo."

"You've been staring at the same page for the last ten minuets."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"Haven't."

"Have." Hermione groan. She obviously was not going to get anything done right now. May as well give up. With a flourish she dropped her book to the floor. With a grin Draco tugged her on to his lap. Hermione eagerly grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips to her own. She moaned as she felt herself melt into Draco's touch. To say it was the best feeling ever was an understatement. She laughed to herself thinking that this amazing feeling could come from someone she would never have touched a few months ago.

It felt so good in fact the Hermione didn't even care when things started to get more serious. Malfoy's passionate kisses trailed their way down to her neck. Moaning in pleasure Hermione leaned her neck to the side to allow him better access. She could feel him smile against her skin. His hand slowly slide up her thigh and she didn't care. She wanted him, wanted him to touch her, wanted-.

_Don't scream little girl._

Like a stick of dynamite the memory exploded through Hermione's head. With a cry of fear she shoved Malfoy away from her and back up into the corner of the couch. Malfoy stared at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione shook her head.

"It wasn't you." She stayed quietly.

"What?"

_It wasn't Draco. _Hermione told herself._ It was that man who had done those awful things to her not Draco. He would never hurt her like that. He loves me. He. Loves. Me._

"It's ok." Hermione said, forcing herself to put her arms around Malfoy's neck. _He loves me. _She repeated to herself. _He loves me. _Hermione's unease was not lost on Malfoy.

"Hermione…." He started.

"Draco please." When he still looked unsure Hermione took a deep breath and pressed her lips to his.

Suddenly the memories were back. It was HIM she was kissing, Him whose heartbeat underneath her….

_You're gonna like this. _HIS voice hissed. _Don't scream, don't scream._

"Mione!" Draco gasped, pulling Hermione away from him. Had she been crying? The bottom of his stomach dropped away when he saw tears glistening on her face. Oh god what had he done?

"What's wrong?" he pleaded with her. "Please Mione tell me!"

"Draco it's not you." Hermione whispered through her tears. Draco held her by the shoulders and stared into her yes.

"Then what is it?" Hermione lowered her eyes.

"I can't."

_You wouldn't want me. _Hermione thought. _Not after you find out that I'm not pure, that I'm a little whore._

_You are not a whore! _The other side of her brain thought. _You are a victim of rape. You didn't ask to be, you know that._

_He doesn't._

_He loves you doesn't he._

_I think so…_

_Do you love him?_

_Of course!_

_Then tell him._

"Do you know when you told me about…about your father?" Hermione said. Draco stiffened at the memory but nodded.

"You said that I could never understand." Draco looked as though he wanted to protest but Hermione stopped him with a look. He nodded again. Hermione paused and looked at the floor.

"I do." She said quietly. There was complete silence. Then Draco's face turned white as he realized what Hermione meant.

"I had just turned eleven." She continued, eyes on the floor. "I never found out his name." Draco leaned back in his seat, eyes closed, thinking. Finally he spoke.

"Does anyone else know? Potter, Weasly?" Hermione shook her head,

"You're the first person I told." She continued to stare at the ground so it was a shock when Draco pulled her into a gentle hug. Hermione gritted her teeth, expecting the memories to come back but Draco's touch was so tender, so full of love that it was impossible to compare it to what happened to her before. Sighing in relief Hermione relaxed into his warmth. After a minuet Draco pulled her away just so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He said simply and sincerely. "I'm sorry that happened to you. And I promise that as long as I'm living it never will again." Hermione leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I love you." Draco said, taking her in his arms.

"I always will." Hermione murmured back.


	10. Chapter 10 Snape's Discovery

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but this chapter was hard to write. My very first lemon, sorry it's not very good I was too embarrassed to write the whole thing. Anyway review review! Even if you hated it I want to know!**

"I'm telling you Severus." Dumbledore said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"Simply impossible." Snape sniffed. " They hate each other."

"Or they pretend to." Dumbledore countered.

"And you actually saw them?"

"With my own eyes dear Severus."

"Your sure."

"They certainly looked…involved."

"Merlin Draco." Snape muttered, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought.

"I do wonder however." Dumbledore continued. "Just how devoted they are to each other. It could be merely, I believe the word is, a 'fling'?" Snape shook his head.

"If it was only that why would they risk their whole reputations over it? No if our Draco was looking for a simple shag he could easily attain it from one of his little Slytherin posse."

"And you know this how exactly Severus?"

"Last year when I tutored him in occlumency I happened to glimpse a few of his, er, 'flings'."

"Yes well…" Dumbledore said hastily, not whishing to dwell too long on the Slytherin prince's, apparently rather active, sex life.

"You know." Snape mussed. " I could, perhaps, take a little dip into Draco's memories, see what his true feelings are for Ms. Granger."

"Severus are you suggesting that you invade a students privacy for no other reason then for your own personal amusement?"

"And by that my I take it that you give me your blessing and wish for me to hasten back to you with any information I might uncover?"

"Precisely." Dumbledore said, popping another sweet in his mouth.

XXXX

Draco stood waiting outside Slughorn's room, waiting for the party to be over and Hermione to be his again. She had reassured him that she HAD to go and was taking that idiot McClagon for appearances only but he still didn't like it. Still, he couldn't very well accompany her himself. No, it was best for all concerned that their relationship remain a secrete.

"Lovely evening to be sneaking around eh Draco?" A familiar voice drawled.

"Professor!" Draco said hastily, turning to see his head of house, Snape, looking as much like a giant bat as ever, staring at him. "I was just-."

"You've been acting awfully suspicious lately. " Snape said, cutting him off. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"No really-."

"Well let's just take a peek shall we?" Before Draco could react he felt Snape invade his mind.

_I can't do this._

_Father please!_

_Filthy little mudblood._

_Draco. _Whispered a soft, feminine, extremely familiar voice.

"Ah." Snape thought and zeroed in on it.

_Her lips on his skin, her soft breath. It was too much he wanted, no, needed her now. Somehow they managed to get to the bed although Draco had no memory of how. All he could think of was Hermione, Hermione's smile, Hermione's touch, Hermione's body under him._

_He groaned, the desire filling his body. She was wearing too many clothes. In an instant that problem was solved, much to both their appreciations. Draco stared down at her hungrily, wanting only to fell her, to taste her for the rest of eternity._

_Suddenly a sliver of common sense returned to him. This could be painful for her. After what she's been through…_

"_Mione." He said slowing down._

"_I'm fine." She muttered, recapturing his lips with her own and damn it felt so good. "Please." He couldn't help noticing that she was shaking though._

_That was all the encouragement he needed. In a matter of seconds they were both completely undressed. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at Hermione, so vulnerable in every sense of the word. So utterly delicious._

"_I love you." Draco muttered against Hermione's lips and on the last word he thrust into her. He wasn't expecting the cry of pain that escaped her lips. _

_How had she still been a virgin? He thought desperately. She said that the man had…oh! Oh…. Something clicked in Draco's mind. He hadn't done it THAT way had he…sick bastard._

_Hermione whimpered underneath him, her face contorted with pain. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Draco whispered between kisses, wanting more than anything to take the pain away, wanting to kick himself for not realizing this could happen. After a minuet Hermione nodded to him._

"_Are you sure?" he pressed. "We can stop. I don't want to hurt you."_

"_No." Hermione mumbled teeth gritted. "I want to be with you. I love you Draco." Gently as he could Draco thrust back into her. Merlin! He thought, a groan escaping his lips. Jesus fucking Christ! Hermione moaned with pleasure, her fingernails digging into his back._

"_I love you." She whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I love you." _

Felling positively nauseous Snape withdrew from Draco's mind to find the blonde boy panting and glaring at him furiously.

'What the fuck! That's privet!" He snapped, trying to catch his breath.

"Apparently not anymore. " Snape said with disgust. " Really Draco you should protect you mind better. I doubt anyone who goes poking around in there cares to see that!"

"Bugger off!" Draco hissed. "If you tell anyone-!"

"I assure you, you and Ms. Granger's…escapade will be our little secrete." Snape sneered. Draco flushed at the memory.

"Although I have to say." Snape continued. "I never would have thought it. Is this little thing between you to new or has it been around for a while and you're just extremely good at hiding i-?"

"For Merlin's sake bugger off!" Draco snapped face tomato red now. With that he turned on his heel and marched off down the hallway. As soon as he was out of ear shot Snape chuckled to himself.

Well well. He thought. Turns out Dumbledore had been right all along. They defiantly were…involved he had seen that more clearly than he would have liked to. He shuddered, trying to rid himself of the memory.

This will be something to tell Dumbledore. He smirked and walked off towards the older professor's office, a new skip in his step that could be acquired only by embarrassing the hell out of one of his students. Life was grand.


	11. Chapter 11 The Task

**A/N: Hey remember how before I told you that things wouldn't stay happy? Ta da! R&R por favor!**

Draco walked slowly down the streets of Hogsmead, gazing up into the sky. He smiled into the falling snow. It was unbelievable really that he could be so completely…happy. It was still so strange to hi. It was like before he had met Hermione he had lived in complete darkness and now his eyes were still getting adjusted to the sun.

"Who knew that snow could be so pretty?" he said to himself, gazing up into the falling snow. All of a sudden a horrible pain coursed through his arm. Biting back a scream he collapses to his knees in the street. What was happening to him? He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Hello Draco." A voice cold as ice drawled. Malfoy's head jerked up and his heart froze as he realized that he was looking into his father's eyes. Lucius grinned; obviously pleased he could still get a fearful reaction out of his son.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hissed, getting to his feet.

"I'm reminding you of your duty to the dark lord." Lucius sneered. "I trust you haven't forgotten."

"I'm not doing it." Draco said. Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I'm through being his pawn." Draco snapped. "And yours. You may have forced me to get this mark but you can't force me to do THAT." A malicious grin spread across Lucius's face.

"Can't I?" he asked innocently. "Crucio!" Unimaginable pain erupted through out Draco's body. With a scream he fell to the ground, writhing and crying out. After about fifteen seconds Lucius lifted the curse.

"Is that all you've got?" Draco demanded hoarsely, struggling to pick himself up from the ground. Lucius sneered and yelled Crucio once more. Draco collapsed again from the pain but bit his lip and forced himself not to scream. After what seemed like hours the curse was finally lifted.

"You can torture me all you want." Draco hissed, pulling himself up against a wall, barley able to support his own weight. "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't obey you anymore."

Trying a different tactic Lucius invaded Draco's mind. Usually Draco was able to keep these invasions out but the unexpected timing combined with the torture he had just been subjected to was too much for him to handle. He tried but within seconds Lucius had seen all he needed to.

"A mudblood?" Lucius hissed, slamming Draco up against a wall. "You're fucking a mudblood?"

"It's more then that!" Draco said coldly. "Not that you would know anything about that type of thing."

"Insolent boy!" Lucius exclaimed, hitting Draco across the face with the palm of his hand. "You are filth! You don't deserve to bear the name Malfoy."

"B-o-o h-o-o." Draco said sarcastically, spitting out blood. This comment was answered with another blow from Lucius.

"Listen to me Draco and listen good." Lucius said. "You complete the task that the dark lord has set for you or things will go badly for your little mudblood bitch." Draco's eyes widened. Not Hermione. Kill him if they had to but not her.

"No…" he whispered. Lucius grinned.

"And don't think for a minuet that I'm bluffing. I feel no guilt at all in disposing of mudbloods."

"Or in abusing your own son obviously." Draco said venomously. Lucius chuckled.

"You can fight me with words all you want but if you do not complete your task then Ms. Mudblood dies." He threw Draco to the ground then knelt over him.

"You make book on that SON." He sneered then got up, brushed off his robes as if the act of torturing his son had been a dirty one and stalked off into the snowy village. Draco laid a minuet in the cold, willing his injured body to function. Finally he rose to he feet, somewhat shakily. He fell back on the wall for support, breathing hard. He stayed like that for a minuet before he finally spoke.

"I have to do it." He said simply. "I have to."

**A/N: Damn it Lucius! Why do you always have to ruin everything? Anyway did you like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12 Plaything

**A/N: Hi guys… I know it's been forever and I am sooooo sorry. I do feel as though I owe it to you guys to finish up the story, after this there will be probably only one more chapter so the end is near. As always please R &R. Much love!**

It was night, very late at night and the castle lay sleeping. All except a certain blonde boy who lay awake staring at the clock. At a very specific time he reluctantly slips out of his girlfriend's embrace, careful not to wake her. Slowly he gets dressed, pulls on shoes, gets his wand and walks out the door. He doesn't look back.

Time blurs as his feet take him where he doesn't want to go. All too soon he finds himself on the rooftop of a tower pointing his wand at the man he is meant to kill.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" Draco replied lamely. It was true, he had never killed before. But he had wanted to, came close a couple of times. That was when he was angry and had lost control. Now he just felt shame and fear and regret. Anger was the last thing on his mind.

"Because you care too much." Dumbledore said simply.

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Having feelings does not make you a coward." Draco did not respond, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he held the wand.

"I can help you Draco." The blonde boy laughed bitterly at this. A bang sounded from downstairs followed closely by someone screaming.

"No, you can't." he said. "No one can."

"We can hide you." Dumbledore insisted. "You family as well. He wouldn't be able to find them." Shaking very badly now Draco shook his head.

"That's not the problem!" he snapped. "You don't get it! I have to kill you! If I don't he's going to kill her, he'll-…" realizing he said too much Draco quickly closed his mouth.

"You're talking about Miss Granger I presume?" Dumbledore asked. "You do seem quiet attached."

"What?" Draco demanded, genuinely surprised the older man knew the details of his personal life. "I'm not with her. She's a…" he paused, the word tasting foul on his tongue as he spit it out. "…a mudblood."

"I'll ignore the profanity considering it's quiet obvious you don't mean it. And you're not fooling anyone Draco; Severus was kind enough to enlighten me about what he saw." There was a pause. "Miss Granger doesn't know you're here does she?" Draco hesitated then slowly shook his head no.

"Ah." Dumbledore said, seeming unsurprised by this fact. "I thought as much. But if my calculations are correct she should be arriving here…" he looked down at his watch "…now."

With a pop Hermione apperated onto the tower looking extremely confused at how she came to be there and even more confused to see her boyfriend pointing a wand at her headmaster.

"Draco what-?" At that moment four people in black robes came running up the stairs. For a second they looked surprised to see Hermione there but after a moment a dark haired women in the group started to smile.

"Is this her then?" she inquired silkily gliding over to where Draco stood. "The little mudblood you've been playing with?" Draco's arm was visibly shaking now although he fought to keep his face neutral. He did not answer his aunt. She evidently didn't need one.

"Pretty." She said in a tone somewhere eerily between a purr and a hiss. "For a mudblood anyway. But I wonder Draco, how has she kept you occupied for so long? It's been months now hasn't it?"

"Draco," Hermione began softly, obviously terrified. "What-?"

"Ah yes Lucius told me all about you." The woman said, turning now to Hermione. "It's Granger isn't it? Yes, Hermione Granger. He's not happy. Not happy at all. You see dear Draco," she gestured over her should, "has been somewhat of a disappointment to my brother and law. Has been for a while but what with this relationship with you something really must be done. So," her mouth curled into a grin. "He's been given a chance to redeem himself." Hermione looked at her with a mixture of terror and confusion.

"Oh you don't know?" the woman asked innocently. "Of course not. Dear Draco has been ordered to kill Dumbledore." Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief and she turned to her boyfriend.

"You can't possibly be thinking about going through with this." She whispered.

"Oh he is." Said the older woman gleefully. "It will be wonderful. He will receive honor beyond belief not to mention approval from his family. But," her smile widened, showing somewhat grimy looking teeth. "I have an even better idea." She turned away from the brown-haired girl and walked over to where her nephew stood.

"Kill your little plaything Draco." Draco gave up trying to control his emotions and an expression of horror crossed his face. In the next five seconds two things happened. Hermione made to run off and one of the death eaters muttered a spell that made her stay rooted to the spot.

"No," Draco said, dropping his wand. "I won't."

"You will." His aunt hissed. "Or else I could give her to your father. Fenrir perhaps? They would be more than happy to do what you're too weak to. And they would make it slow." For a moment Draco turned to look at Hermione, grey eyes filled with desperation. A single tear traced its way down her frozen face.

All of a sudden there was a flash of green light and Dumbledore was falling over the edge of the tower, blue eyes wide and unseeing. Taking advantage of the deatheater's surprise Draco shoot a curse at the man who had hexed Hermione, causing her to be able to move again. Before anyone could react she ran to Draco's side, grabbed his hand and squeezed her eye's shut in desperation. Please Dumbledore, she silently pleaded, please. By this time Bellatrix had recovered her senses and shot a curse at where the young couple stood. It passed through only empty air. Before he died the ever-resourceful Dumbledore had disabled the anti-apparition spell for exactly five minuets. It was just enough.


End file.
